


Flash of Red

by HarlequinFairy



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinFairy/pseuds/HarlequinFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth takes Angeal out for his birthday and Angeal falls in love with a red headed dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voice

Prompt: Voice

Suggested By: Froggy

Universe: AU (Angeal and Sephiroth are Engineers out celebrating Angeal’s Birthday.  Genesis is a Dancer at the Honey Bee Inn)

****

Angeal was still not sure why he had let Sephiroth convince him to come here, let alone bring the rest of their team from work, but here he was sitting inside the Honey Bee Inn spending his birthday drinking and watching mostly naked woman, and men, dance.  Sephiroth had told him he needed to loosen up and have some fun, and it didn’t hurt that Sephiroth was a VIP here.

****

Angeal couldn’t say he wasn’t having fun, getting the intern drunk was quite amusing, but he was going to have to be careful or Zack might take advantage of poor young Cloud.  The thing was none of the dancers had really caught Angeal’s fancy, this really wasn’t his kind of place.  

****

That was until he noticed what was coming up onto the stage behind Sephiroth.  It had to be the most gorgeous person Angeal had ever laid eyes on, shoulder length choppy red hair framed the face of an angel, and the body was toned and curves in all the right places, most stunning of all, it was a man.  Angeal was enthralled as the dancer began his routine, strutting around in three inch heels, the way his hips swayed as he walked made it impossible for Angeal to turn away.

****

Sephiroth noticed his co-worker staring and turned around and smiled.

****

“I knew I had you pinned.”

****

“Huh?” Angeal blinked and looked at Sephiroth.

****

“You like men.” Sephiroth smirked before taking another drink.

****

“I....” Angeal was tripping over his words.

****

“Its ok ‘Geal, I’ve known for a while.” Sephiroth waved his hand dismissively.

****

“How?” Angeal was blushing he had never told his close friend his secret.

****

“Probably because Reeve’s secretary is head over heels for you and you keep politely turning her down.” Sephiroth shook his head.

****

“Ya man what’s up with that?  She is smokin!” Zack, as usual, entered the conversation late.

****

“Angeal doesn't like women.” Sephiroth responds coolly.

****

“Oh.  Cool man.” Zack shrugs and goes back to watching the girls on the stage in front of him.

****

“See? No one cares, so relax.” Sephiroth lifted his glass as a toast.  “And you have fine tastes.  Rapture over there is the best around.”

****

“Rapture?” Angeal looked back at the red head dancing across the room, once again becoming entranced.

****

While Angeal was distracted Sephiroth waved over the waitress and whispered in her ear, slipping her a wad of bills.  She winks and walks away while Sephiroth just shakes his head at his friend.

****

After the red head left the stage  Angeal looks over to the blonde sitting next to him, he is leaned over looking a bit green.

****

“Are you ok Cloud?” Angeal puts a reassuring hand on his back.

****

“He is fine! Get him another drink!” Zack laughs throwing back his beer.

****

Angeal waves the waitress back over and orders a glass of water for Cloud.

****

“Might be time to send the intern home.” Sephiroth says amusingly.

****

Any other thoughts Angeal had were swept away by the approach of a gorgeous red head.  Up close he was even sexier than before, sporting a short red leather mini skirt, elbow length red gloves and thick black eyeliner that accented his gorgeous blue eyes.

****

“How’s it going boys?” Rapture cocked his hips and placed one hand on it while raising up his other hand motioning for someone to come over. A woman ran over and handed him a microphone.  

****

The music died down and Rapture flipped the button on the bottom of the mic.  

****

“Good evening everyone!” He announced loudly, “Sorry to interrupt the party but we have a very special new friend tonight.”  

****

The red head strutted over to Angeal placing his hand on Angeal’s shoulder.

****

“And it’s his birthday.” With a twist the dancer laid himself across Angeal’s lap, wrapping his free arm around Angeal’s neck.

****

“So from all of us at the Bee.” He brought his face close to Angeal’s.

****

“Happy Birthday Angeal.” The way that voice said his name made Angeal’s mind go blank, his mouth go dry and sent electricity shooting through every nerve in his body.  He couldn’t move as a cheering roar went up through the house.  All he could do was stare at the sexy angel that was sitting in his lap.

****  
  
  



	2. Coin

The next day at work it was things as usual, Angeal and Sephiroth where on their way to get a cup of coffee, talking over their latest designs.  As they reached the break room one of the girls from accounting approached them.

****

“Has anyone seen the intern?” She asked.

****

“Probably in the bathroom, he wasn’t feeling well.” Sephiroth answered shrugging his shoulders.

****

She sighed and rolled her eyes before walking away.

****

“The poor kid looked beyond hung over. Its a miracle he made it to work.” Angeal chuckled, rinsing out his coffee cup.

****

“So is the life of the intern, where others would call in you are still here.” Sephiroth leaned against the counter.

****

They were the only ones in the break room and Angeal smiled as he dried off his cup.

****

“Thanks for last night Sephiroth.”

****

“You deserved it, you are always working and never take time for yourself. Even when everyone else goes home you stay and work some more.” Sephiroth shook his head rinsing out his own cup.

****

“Its in my nature I guess.” Angeal chuckled pouring himself a cup of coffee.

****

“Is it also in your nature to look like you're going to pass out when a man sits in your lap?” Sephiroth said with a wicked teasing smile.

****

Angeal froze, coffee carafe still in hand, closed his eyes and remembered the night before.  He could remember every detail about Rapture, the way his hair smelled, how those big blue eyes stared into him, even how the weight of his body felt against Angeal. He finally opened his eyes and reached over pouring coffee into his friends waiting cup.

****

“Gods was he beautiful.” Angeal had a day dreaming look on his face.

****

“You should go backstage.” Sephiroth spoke as he mixed the cream into his coffee.

****

“Backstage?” Angeal looked confused.

****

Sephiroth looked out to the hallway to make sure no one was outside.

****

“Backstage, where the real fun is.” Sephiroth looked hard at Angeal.

****

Angeal still looked confused. Sephiroth set down his coffee stirrer and covered his eyes with one hand chuckling.

****

“You farm boys are so naive.  Backstage is where you take your pick and, as your farm folk call it, go roll in the hay.” Sephiroth looked amused as Angeal’s eyes went wide.

****

“Is that even legal?” Angeal lowered his voice.

****

“In Midgar it is legal, and it's all regulated.  All the workers are screened, along with the clients. No chances of picking up anything. You get to have some fun, the government gets its cut, and everyone is happy.” Sephiroth said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his coffee.

****

“Do you....go back stage?” Angeal was baffled by this revelation.

****

“How do you think I got my VIP status?” Sephiroth answered with a smirk.

****

Angeal leaned against the counter, the cup between his hand processing what he was hearing.  Sephiroth chuckled before setting down his coffee cup and fishing something from his pocket.

****

“I was going to give you this last night, but you were too much in shock to appreciate it.” He held out his hand and gave Angeal a gold coin with the picture of a bumble bee on it.  The coin looked like something you would use at an arcade, he flipped it over in his hand a few times.

****

“What is it?” Angeal asked.

****

“Lets call it a backstage token.” Sephiroth said with a grin.

****

Angeal had regrettably chosen to take that moment to take a sip of his coffee and almost choked on it., even worse, Zack decided to make his entrance.

****

“Hey guys! Got the reports...Angeal are you ok?” Zack became distracted by Angeal’s hacking.

****

“Fine, coffee was a little too hot.” Angeal said, quickly pocketing the coin.

****

The conversation was now over, Angeal couldn’t talk about this in front of Zack, the younger man looked up to him and he was having a moral disagreement with the whole concept.  He would have to talk to Sephiroth in private later.  For now they had a job to do, and like the dancers at the club, clients to impress.

****

Angeal’s next oppurtunity came in the parking garage that afternoon.  Sephiroth had managed to sneak off while Zack was asking Angeal some questions.  Luckily Angeal caught back up with him.

****

“Sephiroth!” He called after his friend.  

****

The silver haired man stopped and turned around, “Something wrong Angeal?”

****

“I...I can’t take this.  I appreciate it but...” Angeal held his hand out but Sephiroth pushed it away.

****

“Go home and think about it.  Its just sex Angeal, your not making a commitment or anything.”  With that Sephiroth continued on to his car.

****

For Angeal that was just the problem.

****

That night he laid on his couch, flipping the coin over and over in his hands.  Angeal kept seeing the red-head’s face in his mind, hearing over and over him say his name, the sexual tone he used to caress every syllable still sent shivers down his spine.  Angeal just laid there, playing with the coin, imagining what it would be like to kiss those perfect pink lips.

 


End file.
